


Журба

by FosOsil



Category: Original Work
Genre: "Fluff x "Humor", "Identity Reveal", "Secret Identity", "Self-Hatred", "change my mind", "Доля трудоголік", "Доля і Журба намагаються не спитись", "Журба просто не дуже любить себе", "Журба і Доля старе подружжя", "Насправді усе досить добре", "У автора туго з назвами", "частково", "і синопсисами", Gen
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FosOsil/pseuds/FosOsil
Summary: Журба справді любила свою роботу. Прийди, постій, подивись, а потім сиди собі осторонь, доки не настане наступна зміна. Вона вже ніби й звикла до того, що люди вплітають її усюди, мов білими нитками зшиваючи те, що навряд колись триматиметься купи без стороннього втручання. І твори, у яких Журба грає роль сльозогінного елементу, теж навіть бувають непоганими, щоправда здебільшого без злощасної приставки "любовна", адже вона може очевидно попсувати мистецький викидень.В цілому-їй подобалось.
Relationships: "Журба & Доля", "Журба & Художник", "Натяк Журба/Доля"
Kudos: 3





	Журба

**Author's Note:**

> Це невелике оповідання, більш масивного всесвіту, по якому я наразі пишу ще одну роботу "Склянка Лети".

Журба справді любила свою роботу. Прийди, постій, подивись, а потім сиди собі осторонь, доки не настане наступна зміна. Вона вже ніби й звикла до того, що люди вплітають її усюди, мов білими нитками зшиваючи те, що навряд колись триматиметься купи без стороннього втручання. І твори, у яких Журба грає роль сльозогінного елементу, теж навіть бувають непоганими, щоправда здебільшого без злощасної приставки "любовна", адже вона може очевидно попсувати мистецький викидень. В цілому-їй подобалось. Часом у такі моменти вона перетиналась з Долею, яка втомлено нависала поза спиною людини, метушливо гортаючи списки й прокладаючи шлях далі. Їй потрібно було встигнути завжди й всюди, щоб під вечір, вже не тримаючись на ногах, завітати у гості й випити чашку, чи дві чаю, декілька бляшанок посереднього енергетика й сповна залити це все найкращою наливкою, яка відшукається у необширному, домашньому барі. Життя потребувало від Долі непостійності та різносторонньості, а от сама вона потребувала сну й менше людей, які на неї посилаються. Таким ефемерним поняттям, схожим на неї, було набагато складніше, адже кісточки їм перемивали, перебудовуючи наново, створюючи нові образи, частіше, ніж будь-кому іншому. Передбачаючи вечір у приємній компанії, Журба надто замріялась й зовсім не помітила, як опинилась посеред поля. -Останній виклик на сьогодні,-пробурмотіла вона, дістаючи записну книгу, та викреслюючи найнижчу стрічку з кривуватими завитками, які насправді мало чим скидались на букви. Поле було безсумнівно гарне і жінка задоволено примружилась, оглядаючи пейзаж. Високі, м’які на дотик колоски, сповна залиті бузковою барвою на верхівках; подекуди розкриті острівки маків, живих, випалених сонцем до приємного, приглушеного багряного відтінку і небо-необ'ємне та водночас таке крихітне, що, здавалось, можна затиснути його у долонях, притримавши для себе. Мов навмисно для постаті, схиленої над мольбертом серед насиченої, нічної пелени, хмари розступились, дозволяючи зорям налити усе навколо холодним, колючим сяйвом. Журба схилила голову й втупилась у людину, що обрала таке цікаве місце для себе, а на додаток ще й для неї. Не те щоб жінку сильно здивував пензлик затиснутий у руках й густо вимащені фарбою долоні, радше трішки розважив. Митців вона любила так само сильно, як і свою роботу. Вони-постійно різні-крутились, неначе скельця у калейдоскопі, метушились, зовсім нічого не роблячи. Адже кожна дія відображалась у їхніх очах, охоплювала їх й або ж швидко згорала, не залишаючи навіть попелу, коли про неї забували, або ж навпаки жила, довго й настирно вигризраючи собі законне місце у думках. Коли черговий запис стверджував, що кожен насправді митець, Журба щиро бажала задихнутись від обурення. Митець-той, хто творить, а більшість людей давно втратили змогу це робити, чіпляючись за чуже єство, мов за своє власне.

 _Обурливо_.

Журба покосилась на картину й спробувала вгадати причину, за якої тут тільки вона. Переважно в подібному випадку поруч ошивається Натхнення, або Любов, світячи усюди своєю пихатою фізіономією. Кількість його альтер-его перевищує навіть Долині, тож про змістовний діалог з ним, не кажучи вже про довгострокове спілкування, й мови не йде. Ще трохи позітхавши, Журба сіла перед художником, так аби бачити його з-за мольберту, й втупилась у зосереджене лице. Захотілось протягнути руку й розправити зморшку, що пролягла на чолі, через зведені дашком брови. Люди постійно такі дивні. Так вони й сиділи, практично усю ніч-художник, зображуючи поле й Журба, дивлячись на нього, ловлячи кожну зміну емоцій та рух пензлика.

_Щось було не так._

Коли сонце вже почало сходити за спиною, хлопець відкинув голову, зариваючись руками у біляві кудрі, й підвівся, аби поглянути на свою роботу здалеку. Здається, його зовсім не хвилювало те, що за ніч сидіння ноги мали б відмовити на добрі півгодини, а спина боліти ще тиждень, або ж це Журба зі своєї точки зору надто сильно драматизувала. Жінка й собі випросталась, задоволено хруснувши спиною й вельми неелегантно вигинаючись у попереку. Найкращим у подібних спостереженнях-була можливість першою, після митця, звичайно, подивитись на результат.

-Що цього разу,-прочищаючи горло, усе ще хрипким голосом, видушила вона й стала поруч з хлопцем. Журба гучно зойкнула, схилила голову набік, як сова, й зупинила руку, яка норовила торкнутись нерівного від бережних мазків полотна. З картини на неї дивилось поле, абсолютно таке саме як поставало перед очима наяву, але інакше. Унікальне, охоплене впливом особистості, що наносила фарбу на полотно. Живе й мертве. Сліпе. А ще...серед рослин сиділа людина-жінка з довгим лискучим волоссям, що шлейфом спадало додолу, осідаючи на землі.

-Ви дуже красива,-звернувши до Журби погляд багряних, як вицвілі маки, очей, привітно всміхнувся хлопець, від чого шкіру вкололо сотнею розпалених голок. Нелюдська була ця усмішка, не личила замріяному гострому обличчю. Журба ошаліло струснулась й зникла, як завжди після виконання своєї роботи.

***

Вдома жінка роздобула дзеркало й довго дивилась на відображення широко відкритими від пережитого шоку очима. Намагалась зрозуміти, що саме могло вразити хлопця. Очі завеликі, зачорні, волосся задовге, постійно тягнеться землею, зачорне, запряме, усе закрихке, розмите.

 _Меланхолійне_.

Образ створений, незграбно зліплений людьми з власних почуттів та думок. Журба зітхнула, відкинула дзеркало, усвідомлюючи увесь ідіотизм та безглуздість своїх дій. Їй варто було б цікавитися тим, як її побачили, чи чому хлопець не виглядав здивованим, але думки продовжували повертатись до картини. У будинок нахабно увірвались, тягнучи за собою декілька ящиків енергетику та пакет солодощів, які неприємно скрипіли від контакту з підлогою. Доля звалила це все у вітальні й розкрила руки, з хрускотом обіймаючи подругу.

-Важкий день?-не вириваючись, запитала Журба й легенько поплескала гостю по спині.

-Важкий день,-гучно сопучи, відповіла їй Доля, відсторонившись, проте продовживши стискати чужі плечі долонями. За декілька хвилин Журба вже пила енергетик, награно кривлячись, та слухала який відразливий тип сьогодні зустрівся Долі й як довго він втовкмачував якійсь дитині, що вона не має майбутнього й її доля згнити у найближчій канаві.

-Але...-гикнувши й хитнувшись, промовила Доля.

-Були ще дві дівчини, непогані, потім щоправда виявилось, що вони сектантки... А ти як?

-Ну...-філософськи почала Журба й так само філософськи продовжила: -Ем... Доля слухала її уважно, час від часу хитаючись у різні боки і вставляючи, де потрібно, емоційні "охи". Здається вони надто швидко перейшли до наливок.

-Чесно, я не знаю. Скільки живу,-прозвучав короткий смішок, від якого язик почав заплітатись ще більше:-такого не траплялося жодного разу. Але звучить....Цікаво. Дуже. Щось мені трохи не добре.

-Ти виїла два кілограми шоколадних цукерок за раз, відколи це після такого, має бути нормальне самопочуття?-буркнула Журба, згрібаючи різнобарвну купу обгорток й несучи, чи хоча б намагаючись, її до смітника.

-Думаю ти ще його побачиш. Такі кадри просто так не зникають з радарів,-впевнено заявила Доля і, як не дивно, мала рацію.

***

Пройшов усього лиш місяць, а вона вже сиділа над обривом, спостерігаючи за тим, як щось дряпає у записнику хлопець з поля.

-Тепер пише... Дивовижно,-пробурмотіла вона, тримаючи дистанцію. Позад нього майоріла ще одна надто впізнавана постать, яку Журба воліла обходити десятою дорогою. І справа була зовсім не у надуманій іншими професійній конкуренції. Просто Радість-надто складний. Його постійно багато, він постійно усюди, чим заганяє часом інших у глухий кут. Радість завжди коливався від привітного, усміхненого молодика до не менш привітного, проте дуже балакучого хлопця, що готовий був зупинитись перед першим ліпшим деревом, якщо воно раптом навчилось говорити. Вміння слухати обов'язковим не було.

Ніби відчуваючи, що йому не надто раді, він помахав здалеку, стоячи ледь не впритул до хлопця, що незворушно писав, ймовірно, уривок до твору, у своєму пошарпаному записнику. Журбі хотілось закричати, підійти й струснути його. Вимагати пояснень, або хоча б ще однієї репліки зверненої до неї. Проте Радість теж стояв там, усміхаючись, махаючи руками та, сам того не розуміючи, запобігаючи будь-яким її діям. Тож Журба скрушно зітхнула, але продовжила сидіти на місці у позі лотоса, притримуючи лице руками. Щоразу поруч з хлопцем, ім'я якого дізнатись так і не вдалося, з'являлись інші постаті, часом одна, а бува дві й навіть три. Найрідше з'являвся Гнів, за що Журба була невимовно вдячна. Особа він, звичайно, не найгірша. Тихий, неприродньо скромний і навіть непримітний-Гнів перетворювався на монстра варто було відкрити рота. Декілька розмов з ним досить, аби зрозуміти, що жартівливі погрози й побажання-зовсім не особливість його почуття гумору. І взагалі саме воно-у нього цілковито відсутнє. Спілкуватись з Гнівом довше ніж декілька хвилин міг, лише Радість, якому навряд щось було не під силу, і Спокій, від простої присутності якого чоловік розпливався у задоволеній посмішці.

Одного разу навіть показалась Доля. Показалась й швидко зникла, не встигши вимовити жодного слова, на що ще дуже довго скаржилась на їхніх наступних, вечірніх посиденьках. Журба лише зітхала у відповідь.

-Звідки у тебе ця шпилька?-якось запитала Доля з хитрим виразом обличчя, мов наперед знала відповідь. -Залишив її, коли малював біля джерел, я не втрималась,-казати про кого йшлося-сенсу не було. Доля єхидно хмикнула й потягнулась за яблуком, адже вже декілька місяців вперто сиділа на дієті, дотримувалась прийнятного розкладу сну й припинила літрами заливати у себе енергетики. Минулого разу її вистачило тільки на два десятиліття, цього разу Журба ставила на пів сотні, скоріш з дружнього сподівання на те, що такою щасливою та бадьорою вона пробуде довше, ніж насправді ймовірно.

-Знаєш, я думаю, що якщо у тебе з'явився такий хороший шанс, знайти ще одного гідного твого королівського часу співрозмовника, крім мене, то ти просто змушена його не впустити,-у звичній манері сонячно усміхаючись, заявила Доля і, для підтвердження своїх слів, гучно поставила чашку на стіл. Посудина розбилась, а чай полився на підлогу й на білосніжну сорочку жінки, вимурзуючи навіть копну рудого волосся.

-Ой, вибач. Зараз приберу. Варто було їй це сказати, як шибки вікон затремтіли й Журба зникла, залишивши розгублену подругу сам на сам з розбитою чашкою. -Неподобство,-фиркнула Доля й присіла, зацікавлено зиркаючи на уламки. Зазвичай, у таких випадках вона заявляла, що прибере, але усе робила Журба, чудово усвідомлюючи скрутні уміння Долі.

***

Вони були самі.

-Сідайте,-вирівнюючи край ковдри, розстеленої поверх бузкових колосків, й притискаючи альбом до колін, промовив хлопець.

-Ви вмієте малювати?

-Трохи,-хмурячись, відказала Журба й обережно розмістилась поруч з хлопцем.

-Тільки олівцями.

-Я якраз тільки їх і взяв,-усміхнувся він, простягаючи жінці інший альбом й купку однотонних олівців, дещо пошарпаних й досить коротких, аби зрозуміти наскільки часто ними користуються. Хоча Журба й так бачила це власними очима.

-Ви дуже часто...сумуєте,-вмощуючись зручніше, промовила Журба й ковзнула поглядом по рослинах навколо, обираючи жертву свого художнього непрофесіоналізму.

-Це погано?-абсолютно серйозно спитав хлопець й розвернувся, сідаючи лицем до лиця з жінкою.

-Сказати вам чесно? Я не знаю. Журба видушила посмішку, найбільш щиру з тих, на яку спромоглась. Опісля вони мовчали. Не так, як тоді, коли не мали змоги говорити. Зовсім інакше. Закутуючись у тишу, мов у теплу, нічну ковдру, створюючи затишне кубло, атмосферу, у якій не проти посидіти ще хвилинку. Навіть олівці літали по паперу зовсім беззвучно, ірраціонально боячись зіпсувати щось. Місяць хилився донизу, зорі потроху зникали, а вони усе мовчали й мовчали, впиваючись цим, неначе востаннє у житті. Ближче до світанку хлопець підвівся.

-Ви ж не людина?-запитала Журба, навіть не намагаючись вгадати реакцію, що була зараз на обличчі навпроти. Надто непередбачувано.

-Так само, як і ви. Хлопець простягнув руки, допомагаючи жінці звестись на засиджені ноги.

-Забуття, вельми приємно познайомитись. Журба всміхнулась й похитала головою, зовсім як мати, що зараз сваритиме свою дитину. Здається, вона таки програла Долі той річний запас чаю.

-Взаємно. Гадаю, ви можете звати мене Журба.

**Author's Note:**

> А потім Журба і Доля всиновили його...
> 
> Я вдячна усім, хто це прочитав, а також тим хто вирішить залишити свій відгук і, можливо, ремарки щодо тексту.
> 
> (А ще це мій твітер, де я планую опублікувати декілька замальовок за твором)  
> https://twitter.com/Fos_O_siL?s=09
> 
> І це посилання на замальовочку Долі  
> https://twitter.com/Fos_O_siL/status/1323892064443125766?s=19


End file.
